Carter's Choice
Carter's Choice is the 13th episode of the 4th season of "E.R." It was first aired on January, 29 in 1998. It was written and directed by John Wells. In this episode, another elderly rape victim is brought in. So is the rapist. Plot The serial rapist is finally caught but needs treatment. A mentally challenged woman gives birth. Benton's son may be placed in daycare, and he comes to terms with it with Corday's help. Ross and Hathaway, and Greene and Cynthia have relationship problems. Carter's actions in treating the serial rapist cause tension between himself and Del Amico. NBC Description QUESTIONS OF LIFE AND DEATH: The ER is faced with a blood shortage during a fierce blizzard, leaving Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) to make a tough decision when an injured criminal is brought in for emergency treatment. Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards), Dr. Del Amico (Maria Bello) and Carter work to save a security guard who was shot when he interrupted the rape of an elderly woman. Dr. Corday (Alex Kingston) offers advice when Dr. Benton (Eriq La Salle) is upset over Carla's (Lisa Nicole Carson) plans to put baby Reese in daycare. Dr. Ross (George Clooney) lends a sympathetic ear to Cynthia (Mariska Hargitay) when she complains about her relationship with Greene, then is surprised when Nurse Hathaway (Julianna Margulies) confronts him about the flaws in their own relationship. Dr. Weaver (Laura Innes) is impressed when Dr. Ellis (Clancy Brown) makes a dramatic gesture to gain her trust. Jerry (Abraham Benrubi) appeals to Weaver to let him return to the day shift. Short summary The police bring in another elderly rape victim but this time they also get the rapist. The ER staff is in no mood to treat him and Anna Del Amico takes John Carter to task for not giving the man the best care and letting his emotions take over his duties as a physician. Realizing she has made a major mistake, Dr. Weaver lines up support to oppose the take over of the ER by Synergix and accuses Ellis West of using her to win the contract. Carol Hathaway is having doubts about her commitment to Doug Ross while he resents her hesitation. Cynthia Hooper suggests to Mark that with her lease coming due, she should perhaps move in with him but he is obviously reluctant. Benton and Corday go out on another date. Characters * Mark Greene * Doug Ross * John Carter * Carol Hathaway * Jeanie Boulet * Kerry Weaver * Anna Del Amico * Elizabeth Corday * Peter Benton Trivia * Victor Williams & Julianne also worked together on episode 6x9 The Good Wife: Sticky Content * The title is a play on Sophie's choice Quotes Nurse Carol Hathaway: I've spent years... *years* of my life, changing to fit your needs, working around your schedule, your insecurities, your inability to commit. Well, you know what, Doug? It's not all about you! I know that may come as a shock. crying Nurse Carol Hathaway: But a relationship is given and take. Two people as equals, and right now I need something! So you can grow up and accept it, or you can go on being the same selfish, self-centered bastard you've always been, and refuse to give me the one thing... The one thing I've ever asked you for! _____________________________________ Dr. John Carter: I wanted him to die. I saw what he did to that old lady and the others before her, and I wanted him to die. I didn't think he should have that blood. I mean, if someone had come in and they really needed it... If some little kid had been hit by a car, or some old guy had been accidentally shot; if someone like that had died because we wasted the blood on that guy... I don't know. It was my decision, and I made it, and if he died, I don't know how I'd feel, but I can't say that I'm sorry. I mean, was I wrong? _____________________________________ Jerry Markovic: Carter, what do you think the best approach with Weaver is? Contrition? Indignation? Nurse Malik McGrath: Begging. Dr. John Carter: I think I would just appeal to her innate sense of fairness. Nurse Lydia Wright: She has a sense of fairness? Dr. John Carter: Yeah. Just remind her that you've been on nights now for... Jerry Markovic: Four months. Dr. John Carter: And that you think your exemplary work history, and your many years of loyal service, marred only by one minor incident... Nurse Lydia Wright: Blowing up the ambulance bay. Dr. John Carter: ...makes it incumbent upon her to bring you back to the land of the living. Nurse Malik McGrath: I still say beg. _____________________________________ Dr. Kerry Weaver: You used me, Ellis. That's what we've been about, right? You used me to get this deal. Well, I don't like being used! You underestimated me once, and you were right to, but don't underestimate me again! I'll see you at the board! _____________________________________ Dr. John Carter: How long is Weaver going to keep you on nights, Jerry? Nurse Lydia Wright: I believe her exact words were, "until hell freezes over." Category:Episodes Category:Season 4